fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KingOfKretaceous/Kaiju Reviews: Episode 7
=DISCLAIMER: If this is your kaiju, and you get offended by me saying bad stuff about it, I'm sorry. Just go on my message wall and scream at me, although I'll probably ignore you, because I most likely have better things to do.= =SECOND DISCLAIMER: This series heavily relies on my own likes and dislikes, so if you disagree with me, that's perfectly fine, because I might be a little biased while reviewing some kaiju.= Welcome back to Kaiju Reviews, where today we'll hopefully be looking at a good kaiju, which was suggested by you guys. That kaiju will be Organon, which was made by KoopaGalaxian. Before we start, I just want to correct something from my last review: according to Cdr, the actual joke of Heritage is that of him being based off of that Heritage rumor mentioned earlier in the history. It really doesn't make it funnier, but it was a minor mistake. Anyways, let's get on with the review. Organon Appearance Organon in his base form is essentially a Godzilla-esque creature who, according to the page, has been "skinned alive" in his appearance. Two vine things are growing from his shoulders, which can attach to enemies and z u c k energy out of said opponent. The flesh around the jaw seems to have rotted away, showing that spicy calcium underneath. Like my boi Koseiru, he lacks eyes but can still see, the method of which is unknown. Okay, so this design is pretty cool and good and I like it. A breath of fresh air from stereotypical, to stolen, to fucking hideous Scoobydooman90001 you piece of shit But OwO wuts dis?? Another form named Ultimate Phenomenon approaches, and it's also coolTM, except it's even better. Like my dude look at this beauty. It's completely different from the first form, being a huge heart with an eye in the center. The vines stick into the ground, causing this form to be stationary, but it can do a Touhou bullet hell of vines. So yeah, this thing might have been the greatest design I've seen so far. A promising kaiju, this is. Let's keep going. History The first part of the history is currently in a TBA state, so I'm gonna go to the Council of Coocs part. Council of Creators Organon first appeared in the Council of Cooc's Cuckoo Cool Campaigns when he decided "Hey, what if I made Plague Inc. an actual thing?" and did with his "Ischemic Putrefaction" dizeez, causing billions to need an F. Some Council of Coocs including the creator of this kaiju, the creator of the kaiju version of Mr. Hankey, some nerd lol, a wolf Godzilla person and a "Hokuto Black King" confront the Orga of nons. His abilities take their toll on the Coocs quickly, and they almost trigger an "XZ-Class Global Pandemic" when Hokuto messes up the eye of the Ultimate Phenomenon using a tank. Hokmuto was roasted badly after Organon rekt the FUC outta that tank, although Wolf Godzilla saves the MUTO. He uses his Rising Up Burst ability against Organon, who's tryna finish off the rest of the Coocs. After this, the Coocs notice that the plague clouds began to clear after Bursts Rose Up, with Hokmuto thinking, "Heat + power + pathogen = 0 (neutralization)", and it was then that Organon knew that he fucked up. He had failed to cause humanity's death. Organon was recovering when Keratos did an anime betrayal and killed him in his new Scalpel Form, as revenge for Big Boss Pepsi doubting him. Real coolTM history, although from what I'm learning through external sources, the Coocs might not be the greatest people alive after all, but that's an entirely different subject. On to the Abilities. Abilities So there's a lot of abilities and it's kinda late and I'm tired, so I'm gonna skim through them all. For the base form, there's Ischemic Putrefaction, which is basically expelling gas full of a dangerous pathogen. The pathogen itself, "causes its victims to first suffer a progressive loss of blood supply to various parts of their body, followed by a lethal form of gangrene which effectively causes their bodies to rot while they are still alive." The second power called Dysrhythmic Beam is basically just your typical atomic breath. Sometimes it can induce arrhythmias in those it hits, or an irregular heart rhythm. The Ultimate Phenomenon form has the XZ-Class Global Pandemic ability, which is basically Ischemic Putrefaction in maximum overdrive. It could wipe out the human population in two hours if Organon doesn't get dunked on by then. If Organon dies, the pathogen dissipates by itself, and it does the same with Ischemic Putrefaction. Artery Storm is a Touhou bullet hell of vines, which can slash or grab and hold enemies, allowing him to infect or kill them. Artery Siphon is where Organon Z U C K S the enemy's blood while they're restrained, which can allow him to heal. Toxin Blast allows him to detach two of his vines and fire two beams from them. If the beams hit a target, their strength rapidly declines until they're nearly useless. The effect wears off over time. Lethal Blood is, well, its blood being lethal. Its blood has hundreds of pathogens such as Influenza, HIV, the Ischemic Putrefaction virus, and more. Each virus has a sharply increased incubation rate, allowing for rapid spread. So that's it for abilities. I've gotta say, there were some big intimidating words, but the abilities were still coolTM. Anyways, on to the conclusion. Conclusion Well, it's been 3 mediocre and 3 bad kaiju since I've had an actually good one. Not only is this a breath of fresh air, it's actually really good, too, which makes it all the sweeter. It's not near perfect, but definitely a strong entry from KoopaGalaxian. 8/10. So, before I leaf for the next 873247974910 years, I'd like to make a minor announcement. I'm probably going to try to make a monthly writing schedule for this series, so hopefully upload rates become more constant. I'm going to go back to the random page button method for one or two episodes before I go back to suggestions. Well, see ya in the next one. Category:Blog posts Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Reviews